<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>西伯利亚情事 by Joyceguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756073">西伯利亚情事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy'>Joyceguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CaptainAmerica：civil war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美队三在西伯利亚基地里发生的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve/Bucky, Stucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>西伯利亚情事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如题，有一辆小车，一发完结。接MCU美队三盾冬乘昆式来到西伯利亚。设定部分来自漫画，部分来自电影宇宙，看看就好，不要当真，毕竟就是个一时爽的产物。以及，men家的美队系列真的非常好看。多谢大家！<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>大家都喜欢将Steve称为“百岁老人”，事实上，在他一百岁的生命中，只有三十年是真正的活着的：二十年在布鲁克林摸爬滚打，几年在二战的战场上血雨腥风，还有几年是在二十一世纪的美利坚，剩下七十年都在冰海里沉睡，将他与整个世界隔绝开来。从他注射血清的那一刻起，他的人生就没有多少留给他个人了。枪火，战斗，负伤，他感到荣誉。七十年后的今天，他醒过来，知道他的国家仍然需要他，他就永远是美国队长。<br/>他渺远记忆里逝去的父母，他的生活，他的Bucky，早就抛之脑后，整个世纪都离他而去，所以他不会有牵挂。好在复仇者联盟接纳了他，给了他一个暂时的“家”。他偶尔还会梦见Bucky，梦见他们一起身披战火，他将后背交给他，然后Steve大汗淋漓的醒来，只有这个时候，他才是Steve Rogers。<br/>他也背负秘密---鼎鼎大名的美国队长Steve Rogers和他最亲密的兄弟Bucky Barnes，是彼此忠实的爱人。他经常无法确切的定义Bucky：他的好友，一位杰出的中士，受女孩欢迎的彬彬有礼的绅士，一位赌牌好手，107步兵团的优秀狙击手，咆哮突击队中他的左膀右臂，以及，他的一生所属。<br/>二战赢了，这是他后来知道的，然而他心中最柔软的一隅，却被生生地挖走了，那么血淋淋，那么残忍。战争破坏了无数个家庭，也有他和Bucky披星戴月时悄悄约定的一生。<br/>旁人看来，美国队长谦和有礼，充满美国精神，他似乎只要独身一人，就能给全国民众带来希望，正如七十年前一样。他们心中的英雄已经娶了国家，不需要有什么儿女情长来拖累他的脚步。其实Steve一向把私人感情和工作分的很开，在那个年代，打一场胜仗然后安然无恙的凯旋才是最重要的事情。他和Bucky最奢侈的时候也只是在圣诞节的时候看了一场电影，做了一次爱。然而现在，他一个人孤独地“幸存”到了二十一世纪，他甚至没有办法找到Bucky的尸体，博物馆里的资料比他手头的还全，他所剩下的，只不过是脑海中的记忆了。所以，当他再次遇到Bucky的时候，他心中的波澜，狂喜，疑虑，脱口而出变成了：“Bucky……？”<br/>他的战友，变成了九头蛇的杀人机器，一只胳膊变成了铁臂，看上去完全与他为敌了。那天晚上Steve又梦见他了，梦中的Bucky还是当年出发去欧洲前一晚的那一身军服。<br/>“等我回来，Steve”他说，“保重。”<br/>很奇怪，那个时候Steve还没有注射血清，但梦里已经是两个人并肩。“记得吗？”Steve说，“这一晚你搞了个四人约会，还帮当时豆芽菜的我找了个女伴。”<br/>“噢，可是现在不一样了，兄弟，咱们不要什么四人约会，回归传统，就我们俩。”梦中的Bucky总是笑盈盈的，他捏了捏Steve的肩膀，两人在游乐园里逛着，他的左手还是有温度的，柔软的。<br/>……<br/>Steve从梦里醒过来，裤子有些潮---他射了，在梦中和他失而复得的兄弟约了个会，他就射了。<br/>对Bucky Barnes来说，九头蛇的生活，哦，那算不上生活。所做的一切只有出任务和任务汇报，偶尔需要维护自己的金属手臂。他坚信自己所执行的是正义，他是一把刀，只要时刻保持锋利就可以了。偶尔他也会想到自己的来历，但是头脑中的声音告诉他这是危险的，是作为武器不应该出现的思想，这个时候他就需要进入“那个房间”让自己保持头脑“清晰”。当那个人对着他的脸叫出“Bucky”的时候，他恍惚了，似乎脑袋里有什么东西在发芽生长，可是大脑中那个凄厉的声音叫着：“不，你在毁了你的任务！”那个还没有萌芽的什么东西，就匆匆消逝了。<br/>Bucky的一生很长，他享受了二十年正常甚至鲜亮的人生，然后应征入伍，踏上欧洲，后来的那些年和战友们一起直捣希特勒的心脏。他的那位兄弟，那位朋友，伴他走过了近二十年，几乎花了他大半个人生。无论是在布鲁克林还是在欧洲，那个小个子Steve总是和他一起。哦不，在布鲁克林Steve总是跟着他，在欧洲再见时就变成Bucky追随他的队长了。随后的七十多年他在混沌中度过，醒来，被冰封，拿上了枪，沾上了血，杀了无数组织的敌人，又被冰封，周而复始。但是却没有一个人告诉他，他究竟是谁，好像生来就在这里，最后的归宿也在这里。<br/>最后他终于能够度过一小段平静的人生，这对他来说简直太奢侈了。他也渐渐回想起了他的生活，他的身世，他的挚友，他的恋人。可他不能去找他，因为他是美国队长，Bucky不想给他带来麻烦。<br/>现在他们在一架昆式战斗机上，在飞往西伯利亚的路上，有人栽赃Bucky，并且他和Steve估计这人将复活所有冬日战士。<br/>久别重逢并不总是充满了激情，尤其是在一方一天前重新遭遇唤醒，神志不清、攻击力极强的情况下。两人坐在正副驾驶上，都没有说话，飞机调成了自动驾驶模式，让他们得以休息。<br/>这段中间空缺了七十年的感情，仿佛已经悄悄地湮灭了，Bucky在九头蛇的控制下，变得沉默寡言，即使恢复了记忆，但还是不那么愿意交流。不过在刚刚的机场大战中，他和他的队长仍然配合默契，这就够了。<br/>“你想聊聊吗？”Steve先开口了。<br/>“.…..我还不是很清楚我们之间的事情。”Bucky有点犹豫，他朦胧的记忆里，好像和他最好的朋友发生了关系，这对他的冲击非常大，这一点他羞于启齿，他在博物馆里看到的俩个人是亲密的朋友，所以他不能确定那段时年久远的片段是真的还是他的肖想。<br/>“我们开门见山吧，Buck。我和你，是最好的伙伴，除此之外，我们……还是一对恋人，当然，这件事无法公之于众。”Steve盯着他的眼睛，又垂了下来，他双手交叉，拇指轻轻扫着制服的手套。<br/>Bucky心头一紧，仿佛有什么东西在他铁锈一般的躯壳里凿出了一条缝，现在这具身体正在真正意义上的复苏，他脑海中的那些星星点点，一段段的零散的东西，都在伸出细细的丝，慢慢的连接成网，而每一条经纬线，都映着Steve的名字。<br/>“哦，你的女孩，那个Sharon，她挺适合你的。”Bucky想到早晨机场他和猎鹰看到的那深情的一吻，他估计那是队长的女孩。<br/>Steve楞了一下，他想起和Sharon说到他的Bucky的时候，Sharon几乎是立马察觉到了。这位特工真心爱过国民的英雄美国队长，甚至在他被通缉叛国之后，仍然选择了帮助他，可她看见Steve的谈及他战友的神色，她犹豫了，最后还是委婉地问出了口：“你们俩重逢之后，他会不会是你唯一的家人？”Steve没办法对女士说谎，他曾经辜负过一位苦苦等待他跳舞的女孩，现在在那位女孩的侄女面前，他永远无法继续向她隐瞒。这种语境下潜藏的深意，两个人都敏锐的察觉到了。唯有真心才能换取真心，然而这个女孩在她还没有出生的、遥远的、战火纷飞的年代，就已经失去了得到Steve真心的机会。Steve向她道了歉，说起来，那个吻更像是告别。<br/>“哦，我和Sharon说明了我们从前的关系，她表示理解。”Steve解释道。<br/>“在我的记忆还没有完全恢复的时候？你就这么说了我们从前的关系是吗？”Bucky一时还不能完全接受他曾经拥有过美国队长的爱这一事实，在他还需要被人爱，有人需要被他给予爱的时候。<br/>“Bucky，”他起身，走到冬日战士身边，支起一条腿跪蹲在他面前，双手握住了那只了无生气的铁臂，仰视他的眼睛，然而这只手是那么坚硬和冰冷，“没关系，你想不起我们的关系也没关系，只要你回来，兄弟……”Steve低下头，声音渐渐小了下去。<br/>Bucky另一只手从耳旁插进Steve的短发里，他本应感受到他金色短发毛毛刺刺的触感，可他手上的枪茧很厚，只感觉到对方的体温。Steve抬起头，他使劲眨眼睛---他好像快哭了。<br/>Bucky有些不可思议，更多的是慌乱，随之涌起的记忆更让他无措。那些记忆像海浪一样一层层扑来，然而他没有见过Steve哭过。无论是瘦弱的时候被人欺负，被军队拒绝，还是后来被炮火轰炸，被枪打中，这个人好像都没有哭过。可现在，在只有他们两人的战斗机上，Steve半跪在他面前，眼眶红红的，眼泪像是快要落下来。Bucky的记忆告诉他，他不应该让面前这个人哭，这个人也不应该哭，他可是美国队长！他抬起那只插在Steve头发里的手，用拇指擦了擦他的脸，尽管脸上并没有泪水。“别哭，我在这儿，兄弟……别哭。”<br/>Steve在Bucky面前从来不善于隐藏情感，比如现在。或者说Bucky一直能够敏锐的察觉他的感受。Steve的心里非常酸楚，像是那只冰冷坚硬的铁臂紧紧攥住了他的心，又突然放开，大量血液的涌入让皱缩的心脏重新充盈。每一次心跳都好像伴随着千言万语向他轰鸣过来。<br/>“哦，天哪，”Steve还是笑了起来，意识到自己有点失态，“你知道，我有点激动……没事了，没事了。”他走到机舱后部，打开补给小冰箱，拿了瓶水。<br/>机舱里又陷入了沉默，Bucky看向外面，他们现在在云雾里飞行。眼下他很想说点什么，气氛实在太他妈冷了，他想。<br/>好在这段令人尴尬的沉默没有持续很久，他们轮换着睡了几个小时，换岗盯着自动驾驶的昆式，偶尔做些调整。<br/>着陆的时候他们的精神都不错，Bucky从黑寡妇的武器层里挑了一把枪。他们两看着机场门打开，外面刺骨的寒冷几乎是立即扑了进来。即使他们都是超级士兵，极度的温差也相当刺激。<br/>“记得那次我们不得不搭冷藏车坐在后面冷库里回洛科威海滩吗？”Steve重新扣了一下手套的扣子，他已经很久没有和战时的伙伴一起共同战斗了，这种情形倒是让人有点怀旧。<br/>Bucky几乎是不假思索地答道：“就是你拿我们坐地铁的钱买了热狗的那次吗？”他笑了起来，那天简直太蠢了。哦！他总是这样！<br/>“你为了替个红发女赢一只玩具熊花了三美元。”<br/>“她叫什么来着？”<br/>“朵丽丝，你叫她小朵。”Steve记得很清楚，Bucky简直样样在行，包括逗女孩子开心。那天晚上Bucky告诉Steve，在冷库里躲过司机的检查是这一天最有趣的部分。他们紧紧地靠在一起，坐在四周都是冷藏食品的箱子上，Bucky担心Steve冻出什么毛病，把外套给了他。<br/>“她现在肯定都一百岁了。”<br/>“伙计，我们俩也是。”<br/>他们都笑了，Steve捏了捏他伙伴的右肩，他们前后走下飞船。来到已经被打开的门前。不得不说，九头蛇的基地非常隐秘，简直藏在了风雪里。<br/>Bucky对这里有着极其厌恶的熟悉感，老天，他当然知道这该死的地方的路，他们要去最底层，那里有他曾经“住”了很多年的舱。他对这里的每一条通路和暗道都烂熟于心：在他还是冬日战士的时候，训练的日常内容也包括在遭遇袭击时安全高效地掩护高层撤离。<br/>电梯缓缓下降，里面很窄，两个人不得不面对面。Bucky内心估算了一下，这毫无疑问远远小于1.2米的安全距离了，毫无疑问。甚至小于45厘米的亲密接触距离。他记得除非是特别信任、熟悉或者亲近的人，否则无论是说话还是其他的交往，逾越了这个距离，都会让人产生不安全的感觉。眼下他确实有点不安，他感觉地下基地有点闷，而对面的视线笔直的投过来。Steve盯着他的嘴唇，又往下扫视了一眼，哦，这该死的电梯怎么还不到，九头蛇的基地到底要挖多深，现在简直安静的连Bucky的呼吸声都能听见，不，确切地说，是他们的呼吸甚至可以触到对方脸上。也许现在吻他不合时宜，Steve想，拜托，他们现在在敌人的老家！但是Steve想吻他，他看见Bucky的胡茬冒了出来，他记起Bucky第一次毛手毛脚刮胡子的样子。尽管他也喜欢Bucky光溜溜的下巴，但是战场上留了一点胡茬的Bucky显然性感的要命。他知道Bucky也在看他，或许在看他的嘴唇。<br/>冬日战士察觉到了，他不知道怎么应付现在的状况：眼前这个人早晨还和那个什么Sharon深情吻别，Steve管它叫“吻别”。Bucky躲开他的目光，他通过外面往下看了看：“到了。”<br/>电梯哐的一声停在底层，外面一片死寂，走廊上的灯都打开了。Steve左右环顾了一下，拉开电梯门。Bucky端着枪轻轻走了出去，脚步声被藏得很好。泽莫已经先他们几小时到了，说不准已经复活了其他那些冬日战士们。他们正接近问题的核心，也许下一扇门或者下一个拐角就会爆发激烈的战斗。<br/>Bucky在前面还算警觉的走着，他渐渐发现了不对劲的地方。每一个冬日战士都被植入芯片方便联络和控制，也就是说他们可以察觉到对方，从而更便于执行任务。目前他的芯片现在没有任何信息反馈，他可以肯定方圆几公里内都没有任何冬日战士，也许……这并不是泽莫的目的。即使这样，他还是相当小心的观察着四周的一切。<br/>“Steve，我觉得这里没有冬日战士。”<br/>“你是说他们已经走了？”<br/>“不知道，但是我的芯片告诉我这里没有冬日战士的迹象，除非他们都死在这了。”<br/>“那九头蛇还有更高级的武器吗？这说不通，我的意思是，他唤醒你，是因为你是冬日战士，你有极大的破坏力和战斗力不是吗？”<br/>“对九头蛇来说，一个冬日战士的价值远超大部分武器，他们……我们，就是武器本身。也许等我们找到泽莫，把他狠狠地揍一顿就知道他那邪恶的想法了。”<br/>“所以现在我们相对安全？”Steve把盾重新背在背上。<br/>“可以这么说，但保持警惕没有坏处。”<br/>Bucky突然萌生了某种奇妙而疯狂的想法，这几乎是被本能驱使的。他曾被本能驱使去做过很多事，在漫长的七十年里，他的本能就是杀戮，是毁灭，而眼下他觉得有了另外一种本能，人类把它叫做欲望。<br/>他端着枪，向右转到某间实验室，Steve紧跟了上去。Bucky在黑暗中前行，这间实验室有点逼仄，好像当时就已经废弃了，被用来堆放物资。<br/>“关上门，队长。”Bucky知道这并没有什么意义，这里真的没人，除非泽莫突然从暗处跳出来，但他应该不会。他是赌牌高手，他猜得都不会错，对于这一点Bucky深信不疑。<br/>Steve不解，但他还是转身将门落了锁。屋里没有灯，外面走廊里惨白的冷光从门上的玻璃透进来，他大概可以看出这里只有一堆箱子，可能Bucky知道什么暗道也说不准。<br/>他听见Bucky放下枪的声音，没有去找什么暗道，而是径直走到他面前，他们身高相等，Bucky的鼻息越来越近。Steve僵直的伫立在原地，他感到他的鼻息喷在他耳朵上，在黑暗里他也知道自己的耳朵大概是红了一小块。<br/>“队长，我又变坏了，所以你大概要制服我。”Bucky简直太擅长调情了，他猜Steve绝对不知道他有这么一手。<br/>Steve确实没有想到，他以为Bucky就算知道了他们两的过去，也未必会这么快接受，不过好歹在这之前他们的关系有所缓和---充满兄弟情谊地回忆过去和几个俏皮的玩笑。而现在他们还在执行未完成的任务，他们在九头蛇的腹地，老天！<br/>他放弃了屏息，呼吸有些重了起来，对现在这种昏暗的状况非常有帮助。这太疯狂了，他一只手捧住Bucky的脸，另一只手虚虚搂住他的腰，俩人踉踉跄跄向后退了几步，Steve靠在了俩个摞在一起的箱子上。<br/>“那么我的中士，是不是永远效忠我？”他把Bucky拉得紧紧贴在他身上，感到他的士兵也环住了自己的腰。<br/>“如您所愿，队长，我是说，我的甜心。”Bucky的眼睛半睁着，反射着走廊的光，睫毛微微颤动，真是要命。<br/>Steve觉得他背上的星盾简直有千斤重，又大又碍事。好在Bucky善解人意的通过摸索将它解开，扔在地上，发出惊人的一声响，像一个警钟，大声叫嚣着：“停下！你们还要找到坏蛋！”<br/>去他妈的。Steve心想， Steve Rogers现在可不是什么狗屁美国队长。<br/>他那只捧住Bucky脸右手将对方拉近，将他半长的头发拢到一旁，相当热烈地吻了下去。Bucky的手沿着Steve的腰背抚摸上来，最后搂住了他的脖子，他们的上下唇瓣相互舔吮，他现在感受到Bucky嘴唇上的胡茬了。Steve不时用他的舌头几乎是粗暴的顶入Bucky的嘴，而Bucky也乐于追逐和承受。Steve的另一只手环在Bucky的腰臀处，他们现在紧紧贴在一起，Bucky不断地向前顶胯，作战服非常贴身，他们的阴茎隔了裤子不断蹭在一起。<br/>Bucky感到一股热气从他衣服里蒸腾起来，他发觉自己和Steve都要硬起来了。<br/>Steve将两只手都贴着Bucky的后腰挤进了他的裤子里，用力捏着Bucky的臀肉，他感到面前的人呼吸重了一些，又往上探进他的衣服里。哦，Bucky的后背确实出了点汗，热气腾腾。他戴着手套的手有点厚，于是抽了出来，举到他们中间。<br/>“把它解开，士兵。”Steve在他的中士耳边说。Bucky腾出一只圈紧了他队长的手，利落的解开了那该死的手套。Steve搂着Bucky，在他身后解开了另一只手套，然后又摸进他的脊背处。不得不说，Bucky的身材非常匀称，后背的肌肉紧实而柔软，中间的脊柱沟凹下去，他沿着Bucky的脊柱向上，很快摸到了一些坚硬的金属---是他的左臂，通过大概是类骨骼结构的支架固定在身体上，和脊柱相连。他几乎是愣住了，停下了手。Bucky不解他为什么不动了，用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的脸。“Bucky，你这里疼吗？他们把这个接在了你的脊柱上？”Bucky看着Steve的眼睛：“早就不疼了，磨合了大概一年多，神经虽然连着线但是其实没有特别大的痛感，断臂的地方长了茧。有些时候还蛮好用的，这只手。”Steve没有进一步动作，他只是把Bucky给抱紧了，重复着“对不起”什么之类的话。冬日战士简直要气笑了，他们还没开始做爱呢抒个屁的情。“所以，你到底要不要操我？”他自顾自地蹲跪下去，三下两下解开了Steve的裤子，那阴茎确实已经勃起了，时不时微微弹动着。<br/>“嘿，你好，大家伙，好久不见！”Bucky伸出舌头，一只手将它抬起来了一些，整个舌面缓慢地舔过前端，那种湿热而细腻的触感使得Steve的理智一下子飞远了，他感到从大腿根部泛起一股热流，汇聚到那里去。他双手撑在后面的箱子上，低下头看冬日战士给他口交。Bucky用手握住他的阴茎，舌尖不断滑过顶端的小口，那里渗出了一点液体。Steve向前顶他的阴茎，企图操进对方的口腔里去。“队长，慢慢来。”他口齿不清地说。Bucky松开了手，用他的舌头描摹着那根阴茎的形状，然后张开嘴把它包了进去，并开始啧啧有声的吸吮它。<br/>这简直太刺激了，Steve的阴茎已经完全挺立起来，Bucky的左臂扶在他的右边的膝盖窝，有温度的右手扶着Steve的左胯，美国队长一只手盖在Bucky的手上，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺，发力把他的头往前按。Bucky张大了嘴，发出一些意义不明的呜呜声，他看见那根东西在他面前进进出出，被他的口水弄得湿漉漉的，他吞得尽量深，Steve感觉自己的前端贴着硬腭压了进去，Bucky的鼻尖碰到了他小腹上的耻毛，抽出阴茎的时候发出了“啵”的一声。<br/>Steve右边小腹靠下的地方相当敏感，当Bucky带着濡湿的嘴唇亲过去的时候，Steve呻吟了一声，整个身体都收紧了，肌肉线条的轮廓显现了出来。他伸出手抓住自己的阴茎，上下撸动着。Bucky抬起头，注视着他的队长。“看着我，Steve，看着我。”Steve本来在黑暗中半睁半闭的眼睛，听到这话睁开了，他低头看着Bucky，眼睛里似乎有一层雾气，发梢被他的体液或是Bucky自己的口水浸湿了，然而Bucky把Steve正在撸着他的阴茎的手挡开，注视着他的眼睛，一点一点把那东西含了进去，应该是到了口腔的极限，Bucky的喉管缩紧了，他有点干呕，与此同时Steve觉得自己简直要射了。他们俩人都很兴奋，身体有点微微颤抖着。Steve觉得前面又烫又硬，他委身把Bucky捞了起来，翻了个个，走后面把他抱在怀里，继续吻他。Bucky想回头吻Steve，却被后面的人咬住颈后的肉，轻轻地撕扯着。Steve一路吻到他的耳垂，几乎以气声说道：“现在让我们看看你的Bucky怎么样了。”他的手从Bucky的背后伸进他前面的裤腰，他摸到了内裤那里分明的一根，他隔着一层布料用手勾勒着它的形状。<br/>“队长，摸摸它。”Bucky仰起头和他吻在一起。<br/>Steve解开了那条裤子，把它褪到Bucky脚边，同时用阴茎浅浅的摩擦他的臀缝。可他就是不去碰Bucky的阴茎，很明显他也勃起了。<br/>“摸摸它好吗，甜心。”Bucky几乎是有点哀求的语气。<br/>Steve笑了：“你自己来，我有更重要的事。”说着，他把Bucky压在箱子上，在他的腿间抽插。<br/>Bucky吸了一口气，也止不住的喘起来：“教我，队长，你应该乐于助人。”Steve一只手摸到他身前，握住他的手，撸着Bucky的阴茎：“哦，Buck，我乐意效劳，就像你当年教我的那样。”他把Bucky的上衣向上推了一点，另一只手去摸他的乳头---也硬邦邦的。Steve迅速的抽回来，伸出两根手指举到Bucky的嘴前：“好士兵，把它们舔湿。”Bucky张开嘴，他在半明半暗的光下看见Steve的手指压了进来，夹了夹他的舌头，又带着口水抽出去，伸进了自己衣服里任凭它们对自己的左半边乳头又捏又掐。他的口水现在在自己的乳头上，凉凉的。而现在他的铁臂仿佛失去了力气。<br/>现在Steve的阴茎在他的腿间进进出出，虽然还没有真正进去那个地方，但他仍然感觉大腿根部内侧热的要命，因为Steve的前端偶尔能撞到他的囊袋。他前面已经射了，对身后的人半是催促半是抱怨地说：“你……前戏还要做多久？快点进来操我。”<br/>Steve把阴茎从他大腿根部抽了出来，一只手掰开他的臀瓣，拇指在小洞四周按压，另一只手扣住他的腰。<br/>“所以是经典姿势，uh？”Bucky回头，他垂下来的头发挡住了他大半目光，所以其实并不能看到后面。话音刚落，他被Steve翻转过来，然后推倒在后面的箱子上，“喔噢，有所创新，不错，宝贝你学会的很多。”<br/>Steve用手指扩张了他，先是一根后来又加了一根，等到要加第三根的时候Bucky像是等不及了：“进来，马上！”<br/>他觉得Bucky应该闭上嘴，所以立刻用阴茎付诸了行动。前端刚进去的时候，Bucky就发出了相当惊叹的一声，这对他来说实在是太“满”了。Steve还算顺利的顶进去，虽然Bucky的穴口周围和那根东西的柱体摩擦起来有那么一点疼，但是好在疼痛是真实的，身下的人也是真实的。<br/>“好士兵在这个时候可以适当发表看法。”Steve居高临下的睥着他，下身抽动的频率在加快。Bucky现在头脑有些混乱，他说不出一句俏皮话，老天，那实在是太大了，那里面的鼓胀感让他不得不把注意力全部放在身下，感受一次次压进来的美国队长的阴茎。<br/>“Steve……Steve。”他开始叫着他的名字，而每一个Steve伴随而来的是更深的侵入。Steve也喘着粗气：“叫我，继续叫我。”一边死死地按住他的好士兵的胯，一刻不停的顶进去又抽出来，仿佛把他的士兵一遍又一遍，从里到外的认识了个遍。他们彼此紧紧地擒住对方，抓的那么紧，以至于在这北国的地底，谁也不能把他们分开。<br/>十几分钟好像一个世纪那么漫长，他们在这么短的时间里付出了大量的激情，甚至感到了疲惫，因为他们曾经互相爱着，因为他们现在还继续相爱着。最后Steve埋在Bucky的身体里，他感觉自己要射了，想到待会可能是一场恶战，于是他抽了出来。Bucky躺在那里，他的手握在自己也已经射了的阴茎上，感觉到队长的阴茎缓缓的退出，拉住了Steve的手：“给我，射给我。”他翻身从箱子上起来，蹲下来，又吞进了Steve的阴茎。Steve低声几乎是吼叫着射了出来，Bucky向后猛地一退，咳嗽了几声---他呛到了。不过还是把嘴边的精液擦了擦，起身抹在了Steve脸上。他们静静地抱在一起，喘着粗气，睫毛颤抖着交叠在一起，相互啄吻着。<br/>他们很快的收拾好了自己，但是Bucky还是坚持认为这间房间里有强烈的性爱气息。<br/>……<br/>美国，神盾局。<br/>泽莫坐在审讯舱内，几天前冬日战士几乎坐在同一个位置，他把他给洗脑了，然后冬日战士破舱而出。现在，他身带镣铐，面对舱外刚进审讯室的罗斯探员，对方正拿着一杯热咖啡，透过玻璃的看着他。<br/>“早上八点，晚上五点吃饭。每天可以去两次厕所。”<br/>“大声说话，电你。”<br/>“碰玻璃，电你。”<br/>“敢做出格的事，我就收拾你。拜托你试试看吧。”罗斯探员带着戏谑的神色。<br/>“感觉怎么样？”他问道，“花了那么多时间，费了那么多事，结果失败的一塌糊涂。”<br/>泽莫此时非常平静，他知道他胜券在握：“是吗？”<br/>罗斯探员喝了一口咖啡：“你知道你现在在最严密的掌控下，而你所说的每一个字都会被记录在我们的讯问笔录里，对吧？所以你最好快点坦白。”<br/>“哦？”泽莫清了清喉咙，“我要坦白。”<br/>罗斯探员走回桌前坐下：“请便。”<br/>泽莫抬起眼睛，直直的看向罗斯探员。<br/>“我要坦白，你们的美国队长是一个肮脏的，不折不扣的同性恋。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我说，你们一直引以为傲的人民英雄美国队长，是个同-性-恋。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>